Une drôle de demande !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie demande une faveur à Shane et qu'il refuse, elle décide de trouver une alternative qui ne plait pas forcément à son copain... Surtout si c'est le film 'Pretty Woman' qui l'a inspiré... Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. **SubaruShiro**, m'a lancé un défi. Ça devait parler de coca et l'attitude de Mitchie était prévue. Surtout la tenue. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. L'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** et les mots sont à tout le monde. Comme d'habitude, je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. =)

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis sur certains ôint.

Bonne lecture !

**Une drôle de demande !**

« - Salut la belle, cria Shane en entrant dans l'appartement. Tu es où, demanda-t-il en n'ayant aucune réponse de sa colocataire.

Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste puis tendit l'oreille pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Il était certain de ne pas être seul puisqu'il avait quitté l'appartement en dernier et avait verrouillé derrière. « Or là le verrou n'était pas tiré, songea-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine. » En voyant deux verres sur la table ainsi que la boite de gâteaux ouverte, il comprit et rejoignit la chambre de sa colocataire. Assise à son bureau, dos à la porte, et musique sur les oreilles, elle remuait la tête en rythme, un livre sur les genoux tout en prenant des notes. « La tentation est grande, songea-t-il en voulant lui faire peur. » Ceci dit, il préféra manifester sa présence en ressortant pour mettre de la musique. Il n'eut pas à compter jusqu'à cinq que la brunette le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« - Hey mec, t'es rentré. Oh laisse, je vais ranger ça, c'est moi qui ait tout sortie, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant nettoyer la table.

« - Pas de problème. Bonne journée ?

« - Ouais avec Cait on est allée s'aérer les idées au centre commercial avant de se plonger dans les révisions. J'ai fait des affaires incroyables !

« - C'est étonnant, ironisa-t-il en connaissant son goût très prononcé pour le shopping.

« - Ouais je me suis achetée un ensemble écharpe-bonnet-gants blanc pour cet hiver, un nouveau pyjama, un…

« - Pour cet hiver aussi ?

« - Euh non. Enfin si puisque c'est un pantalon mais vu la finesse du tissu, il me faudra tes bras pour me réchauffer, admit-elle en s'asseyant. J'ai pris quoi aussi ? Ah oui, deux pulls en cachemire, irrésistible, tu verras, une chemise pour remplacer celle que je t'ai brûlé l'autre fois, deux paires de chaussures, des jupes, une paire de botte rembourrées, une robe pour la soirée de fin d'année, des bouquins, le nouveau CD de Delta et je dois en oublier.

« - Et bien… Ton compte doit être à sec, non ?

« - Exact mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas dans le rouge et je n'ai plus rien à acheter avant le mois prochain donc… Je gère, fit-elle satisfaite.

« - Je suis fier de toi ma belle.

Tandis qu'elle faisait la liste de ses achats, il avait lavé les deux verres et à présent qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, il vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas la première fille avec qui il vivait en colocation mais c'était la seule qui lui avait donné envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Et même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis cinq ans et qu'ils se considéraient plus comme un couple que deux colocataires, ils n'avaient pas changé leur façon de gérer leur argent. Chacun payait la moitié des factures et étaient libre de dépenser son argent comme ils le désiraient. Ils ne se rendaient jamais de compte et jamais Shane ne lui avait demandé de justifier ses achats, tout comme elle respectait qu'il ait besoin de sortir qu'avec ses amis certains soirs. Dans ces cas-là, elle appelait quelques amies et se faisaient une soirée entre filles chez l'une ou l'autre. L'air les sépara et elle sourit.

« - Tu sais, j'ai hâte d'avoir mon diplôme, comme ça je serai enfin libre de tenter ma chance dans la musique…

« - Ouais… J'ai comme l'impression que ce bébé n'arrive pas au meilleur moment, souligna-t-il en désignant son ventre qui s'arrondissait légèrement.

« - Mais si mon chéri. J'aurais juste dû éviter d'arrêter mes études c'est tout… Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre, je ne vais pas commencer à démarcher tout de suite. On va attendre que notre bébé soit sorti et que je sois prête à le confier à quelqu'un.

Il sourit mais l'enlaça avec tendresse. Cet enfant, qu'elle attendait, n'était pas prévu. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de privilégier leur carrière et d'être bien installer avant de devenir parents mais quand, trois mois auparavant, elle l'avait appelé paniquée en lui annonçant la nouvelle, ça ne lui avait pas fait peur. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avant de prendre la décision de le garder. Ça chamboulait leur vie, c'était certain et parfois Shane se demandait comment sa petite amie faisait pour avaler les mélanges qu'elle faisait, mais il ne regrettait en aucun cas leur décision.

« - Bon je retourne réviser, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie mais je n'ai pas trop le choix donc…

Elle l'embrassa et lui souffla qu'elle l'aimait puis retourna dans son ancienne chambre qu'elle utilisait d'avantage comme un bureau. La musique dans les oreilles, elle termina son verre de coca et reprit sa prise de note.

Pendant ce temps, Shane partit prendre une douche puis s'installa dans le salon pour reprendre sa partie de Professeur Layton. Depuis que Nate l'avait initié à ce jeu, il y consacrait son temps libre afin de pouvoir le terminer. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes en écoutant les _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi, tout en réfléchissant aux énigmes du jeu, quand il vit sa copine sortir de sa chambre un verre à la main. Il l'observa passer, caressant ses jambes presque nue, des yeux puis elle disparut dans la cuisine et il revint à sa partie quand un cri le fit sursauter. Lâchant sa console il la rejoignit pour la voir en train de pleurer, une bouteille vide à la main.

« - Hey ma belle, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il inquiet en la prenant contre lui.

« - C'est le coca, sanglota-t-elle… J'en ai plus !

« - Attends c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

« - Mais oui. Évidemment pour toi c'est facile, dit-elle des larmes plein la voix, tu bois que de l'eau parce que ton entraîneur te l'a demandé, mais moi… Tu sais que je carbure au coca ! Et que ça m'aide à tenir debout quand je révise. Et je ne peux pas m'en racheter avant le mois prochain… Une semaine sans coca, je vais mourir !

Il sourit en l'entendant puis sursauta quand elle s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Perdu par ce revirement de situation, il resta quelques instants debout puis retourna à sa partie tout en réfléchissant à sa copine. Depuis quelques jours elle semblait déprimer et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui rendre le sourire. « Et avec les entraînements qui vont s'intensifier en vu du Play Off, soupira-t-il, ça va être encore plus compliquée. » Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées que Mitchie refit son apparition. Il sourcilla en la voyant onduler sensuellement des hanches avant de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder agir et sourit en voyant se pencher sur lui pour venir embrasser son cou doucement avant de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

« - Que fais-tu-là, demanda-t-il en appréciant ses caresses.

« - Rien… Shane, chuchota-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard à son oreille.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu voudrais bien m'acheter du coca s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'érotisme.

« - Je le savais, rit-il la faisant se reculer perplexe. Tu te sers de moi !

« - Non… Mais j'ai plus de sous ! Et envie de coca.

« - Oh non Mitchie. Tu ne m'auras pas ! On s'est mis d'accord dès le début de cette colocation. Pas de dettes entre nous !

« - Mais j'ai très envie de boire du coca, bouda-t-elle toute sensualité envolée. Et puis ce n'est pas une dette, reprit-elle, c'est un investissement. Si tu m'en achètes, je te devrais un service… N'importe quel service, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement.

« - Ce genre de chose a un nom si je ne me trompe pas ?

« - C'est… Un échange de bon procédé.

« - Trouve une autre solution pour t'en acheter, sourit-il.

« - T'es pas drôle !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, plus boudeuse que jamais. Son attitude le fit sourire et se réinstallant confortablement il reprit sa partie bien décidé à la terminer. Il fut cependant une nouvelle fois dérangé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit. Shane, qui s'attendait à entendre sa copine se plaindre, leva les yeux, prêt à lui rappeler qu'il était hors de question qu'il paye son coca, mais elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et il haussa les épaules supposant qu'elle avait la migraine. Il ne fit donc pas attention à ses nombreux aller-retour entre les deux pièces. Seulement lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il déglutit. Lentement il laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Une paire d'escarpin noir vernis qui allongeaient divinement ses jambes qui étaient recouverte de résilles noires. Il sourcilla en voyant la mini-jupe en cuir rouge, le haut blanc au décolleté très profond et dont la coupe laissait apercevoir son nombril parfaitement bronzé. Le jeune homme continua de laisser son regard la caresser tout en l'observant. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux accentuant, sans le savoir, son profond regard et sa bouche recouverte de rouge. Ses boucles châtaines tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, qu'il trouvaient irrésistibles, et laissait apercevoir les boucles d'oreilles en or blanc qu'elle avait accrochées à ses oreilles. Une nouvelle fois, il déglutit quand il la vit marcher ondulant des hanches comme un serpent. Il la regarda passer devant lui puis rejoindre l'entrée.

« - Je… Wow minute tu vas où habillé comme ça, demanda-t-il alarmé.

« - Et bien tu as raison, je dois trouver une solution pour financer mon coca. Et j'ai entendu dire, merci Julia Roberts, que faire le tapin rapportait bien. Alors je me lance… Souhaite-moi bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle surexcitée.

« - Je… Quoi, demanda-t-il étonné. Attends tu es sérieuse ?

Pour seule réponse, Mitchie sourit et prenant un petit sac qu'il supposa vide, quitta l'appartement. Jetant sa console sur le canapé il se leva, une nouvelle fois et la rejoignit alors qu'elle descendit tranquillement les marches.

« - Ok, ok, t'as gagné, soupira-t-il en la rattrapant avant de l'enlacer. Je vais aller l'acheter ton coca. Mais toi, tu rentres à la maison, tu te rhabilles en Mitchie et tu continues de réviser tes examens, dit-il sérieusement.

« - Mais non, ce n'est pas utile, tu vois je suis ton conseil et je finance mon coca. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour moi !

« - On trouvera un moyen de s'arranger entre nous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Vraiment, demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Assurément… Je suis même certain que tu dois déjà avoir une idée… D'ailleurs finalement n'enlèvee pas ta tenue tout de suite !

« - Si tu insistes, rit-elle. Je vais t'attendre sur le canapé et…

« - Hey Shane, tu ramasses sur le trottoir maintenant, demanda Jason en ne reconnaissant pas la jeune femme.

« - Je ne suis pas du genre à ramasser sur le trottoir, s'indigna le jeune homme.

« - Mitchie, ajouta Nate en voyant sa petite sœur, je peux savoir où tu vas habiller comme ça ?

« - Nulle part, lui assura son ami.

« - Ah ouais, je n'avais pas reconnu ta copine. Au fait, vous êtes libres ce soir ? Y a un match…

« - Désolée ce soir, on sort, les coupa Mitchie. Le temps que je me change et après on file.

Sur ces mots, elle remonta dans l'appartement sous le regard amusé de Shane qui expliqua simplement qu'elle était fatiguée dû à sa grossesse puis les raccompagna à leur voiture et allait prendre la sienne quand sa copine l'appela depuis la fenêtre.

« - Si tu pouvais en prendre deux, tu serais un amour mon chéri !

« - Alors je serai un amour de chéri, répondit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule.

De son côté, la jeune femme retira ses chaussures et prit la console de son copain pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme, tranquillement installée sur le canapé. Elle joua plusieurs minutes ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il entra. Aussitôt elle le rejoignit et lui sauta dessus dès qu'il eut posé les bouteilles.

« - Merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu n'es pas seulement le meilleur des colocataires que j'ai eu ou le meilleur des amants. Ce soir t'es aussi le meilleur des copains… Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Baiser auquel il répondit avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos de sa copine pour remonter le haut qu'elle portait afin de pouvoir caresser son dos.

« - Tu n'as plus soif, demanda-t-il quand l'air les sépara.

« - Si mais plus de coca… Viens, chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre sa main pour les conduire dans leur chambre.

FIN

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré faire une Mitchie manipulatrice. ^^ J'en profite pour vous prévenir sur le prochain chapitre de "Mon Bourreau" arrivera la semaine prochaine. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
